Akatsuki love Bird
by GrawrGrim
Summary: Sakura anbu leader and medic-nin. On her way on a mission she gets captured by Akatsuki. Will she join? Is there love? With who if so? SakuAka! Fun, fun fun! Being Edited
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto but I wish i did i would have put **

**sakura n akatsuki!!**

**:)  
**

* * *

The loud clang of the kunai hitting each other signaled the beginning of the biggest fight of my life; Hidan vs. Kakuzu vs. Haruno Sakura.

It all started on my way on a mission to the Land of Birds…

_Flash back…_

_Sakura was walking down the halls of the Hokage tower, making her way to the Fifth's office where Shizune had informed her to go for a newest mission. She stopped in front on the door, knocking once and waiting for the 'come in' from Tsunade. A low voice gave the 'come in' and the young kunoichi made her way in, closing the door be hide her._

"_You called Lady Tsunade," the girl stood in front of her sensei desk waiting for a response. As always her desk was filled with stacks of papers that almost touched the ceiling, this made Sakura sign to her self. Her teacher wore a grass-green robe, underneath it she wore a khaki, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her long blond hair is tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color of her for head while her bangs parted in the middle, falling down the side of her face._

_The Fifth let out a sign, as she held out a stack of paper to Sakura, which she took out of her hands. "There has been an attack in the Land of Birds, leaving many injured. They have asked us for some Medical-nin to help heal the wounded. So your mission is to help in anyway you can, you follow any orders they give you and…" before she finished the sentence her expression turned serious, "I want you to—when you have time—look in to what has caused the attack. I spoke with the Daimyo and he only said it was a bunch of thieves, but what or if they took anything is up to you to find up. I want you to report in every time you get a chance. You shall leave as soon as possible."_

"_Understood Meh Lady," Sakura bowed, giving her respect before leaving the room but before she left she heard the last words "be careful," from Tsunade._

_She was in her room now, packing her pouches and a backpack with different types of weapons, medicines, clothes, some food, and money. When she was done she took a rest on her bed, she sat there on the edge as she looked at her self in the mirror. She wore a basic red top, with black gloves,_ _black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Her pink hair was shoulder length and her green eyes reflected the moon light._

_She signed, getting up and getting her things. She was on her way out the door when she passed her Anbu mask and cloak that sat on her desk. The mask was shaped into a cat, two red swirl marks on each cheek, with red eyeliner under each eye while her cloak was snow white that hung over her knees with a hood attached to it. She stopped in her tracks, looking at the items, wondering if she should take them with her. _

_She was in the forest outside of Konoha gates, making her way toward the Land of Birds. She now wore her anbu uniform, showing she is an Anbu leader._

_She was only 8 miles away from the village when she sense massive amount of chakra on her tail. 'Crap what do I do?' she thought to her self._

'_**Be calm. We can't head to the village with them be hide. We maybe lead them to it! The only thing is to fight!" Inner clued.**_

'_Shit! You are right!' She stopped at a small opening in the forest with a kunai in her hand. She turned around in a fighting stance and there in front of her were two tall figures that were only 4 yards away from her._

…_Flash back._

There were two men that wore long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The tallest wore a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part as the other man was a bit shorter than his partner. He had medium length silver hair that slicked back with distinctive pinkish-purple eyes. There was a triple-bladed scythe on his backs that was even taller then him. His cloak was a bit different then the other. It was zipped down showing a weird amulet and a bit of his chest.

'**Yummy,' inner made a purring sound at the sight of the man chest.**

'What the hell! He is old, look at his damn hair! It silver!' she twitched at what her inner thought.

'**Oh please! Don't judge. Like you wouldn't want to have him!' inner purred again**.

'He is the enemy! Just look at what he is wearing! He is akatsuki!' she spat at her inner.

'**So…' inner rolled her eyes. 'It doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.'**

'What ev…' she got cut off by one of the akatsuki—the yummy one—I mean short one.

"Hahaha, look at the fucking pussy cat!" The short one was laughing at her while he pointed.

'Oh fuck no!' Sakura bit her lower lip, holding in her anger.

**'Don't let them get the best of you! Cha!' Inner growled**.

"Hey Kakuzu, is this pussy her or what!" So the taller man Kakuzu then who is that I thought.

"What do you think? The damn cat covered up…" Kakuzu responded as his eyes searched her.

I'm going to kill them! "I'm not a fucking cat!" I spat at them.

"Well that explains she's a female." Kakuzu said.

"Whoa! The bitch got a hell of a mouth! Does the pussy need to be feed?!" the partner said.

"Oh nice, I just love that name! It so original…and what might you be the fucking grim reaper! Wasn't Halloween 8 months ago?!" I spat at him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm Hidan you whore!" he twitched at the comment she made of him.

"Enough! Leader-sama is going to kill us if we make him wait. So, it seems your Haruno Sakura?" Kakuzu ask, irritation in his voice now.

"How the hell did you fucking know?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"You just fucking told us, you stupid Pussy!" Hidan laughed at her as she got to her breaking point. She threw the kunai at Hidan, aiming for his heart but before it made it Kakuzu threw his own, making the two kunai clash signaling the start of the biggest fight of my life.

I forced my chakra into my right fist, hitting the ground below me which made the surface under us all crumble. I jumped back into the forest that surrounded us and made my get away.

'Shit what do I do what do I do?' she though as she jumped branch to branch.

**'Keep running. Keep away from the village for now.' inner chewed.**

'There not after the village!' "There after me," she realized when she said it out loud, her voice filled with fear.

Sakura kept running but she could feel them on her. She knew should couldn't win but she had to get away from them. She took out a kunai with a bomb tag tied to the end. She had a plan. She took in more speed that gave her enough space between her and them so she could hide and when they came close she would ambush them.

When they got close she threw the kunai right between them and it blew. She settled there waiting to see if it got them but while she did she felt something crawl on her foot but it wasn't a bug it was Kakuzu black threads. They had tied around her ankle pulling her out of her hiding spot and into the open. She was hanging upside down infront of the two s-criminals.

**'Ohhhh they look pissed...' inner squired.**

'You think...we're dead...' she gulped.

"Damn fucking pussy! I say we just fucking kill her now!" Hidan spat.

"No leader-sama needs this one alive. she will be a great addition to us." Kakuzu informed but his voice sounded more pleased then annoyed.

"What! Fuck you! I rather di--" was the last words she said before she got knocked out.

* * *

**Ahhhhh it my first fanfic x.x**

**so please review and tell me what you think ^^**

**I promise it will be better :)**

**Ahhh Hidan is cute ///**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhhhh!! Sorry for long wait! I had a aweosme cosplay skit D**

**So now im on a mission of my own 3**

**heehee...**

**-looks for Kakuzu-**

**Psstttt Kakuzu...**

**.;; damn him and his money grubbing ass D**

**heehee...**

**o.o**

* * *

Tied by chakra threads, Sakura awoke in a tiny confinement of a cold, dark chamber. It walls stone with the bars of pure metal that kept her there. She started to wiggle her way up but all she got was only an inch before she felt the pain on her backside, stomach, and head. 'What happened?' she laid in the far corner of the chamber, her eyes made there way open when the sounds of foot steps were making there way toward her cell.

"So pinkie finally awake," sakura eyes lifted, seeing a tall, dark figure standing in the open cell bars. A roar of laughter came out of the figure as it made it way into the shimmer of light that came from the ceiling. It was a pale blue man, no, more shake than man came closer to her. His lips tugged upward into a smirk that showed off his triangular teeth while his small white eyes skimmed her body figure. "So you must be the new recruit Hidan was mouthing about. You must have pissed him off quite a bit since he hasn't cursed for a while now." A laugh escaped him again which made Sakura roll her eyes.

'What is with fish-sticks here,' Sakura hammered to her self.

'**I don't know and I don't care! All I want is to see more, Me-owww.' Inner lips curved, helping her make a purring sound.**

'Is it me or are we converting into the pig…' she twitched at the idea of her becoming like Ino.

Sakura came out of her daze of talking with her inner when she felt something smooth and warm touching her cheek. Her eyes shot up to meet the eyes of the shark; he was crouched down in front of her, his arm extended out and his hand placed on the side of her cheek. "Hmpt, they actually got a cute one here," his already smirk grew bigger while his eyes showed lust.

Sakura went stiff, her mind went wild from the lack of space they had between them. "What do you want with me?" She let out, her mind went at ease when the memory of Tsunade telling her "never show emotion to your enemy." Her eyes went soft as did her whole body. 'No fear,' she knocked into her brain.

"Oh oh, pinkie got brave all of a sudden." The man moved closer to her, his face only an inch away, now his hand gripped onto her chin.

'**Kiss Kiss, please! Closer!' Inner roared with excitement. **

Sakura shook her head, trying to break the hold he had on her but when she did she felt the pain from earlier come back. She bit the bottom half of her lip so she wouldn't let out a moan in pain. A chill voice came rolling in from behide them that made the blue man take his distance from her. "Kisame, leader-sama wants her now," was all that came from his mouth before he took his leave.

"Always ruining my fun," Kisame let out a sign and made his way back to the kunoichi, but was now be hide her. He moved her upward and pulled down onto the threads that bonded her, making her lean into him. "Now be a good little kunoichi and don't try to escape because you won't get far. I promise you that." He whispered into her ear as he took his kunai and cutting the thread on both her ankles, and hands. Sakura didn't even dare try to do anything, already knowing she wouldn't be able to get away from these s-criminals. "Good girl," he said, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet but when he did she whimpered out of pain. This made him aware not to be rough on her till she healed, so he picked her up, bridal style and made his way toward the leader offices.

Her pain went away slowly while she and the man now known as Kisame walked their way some where. They passed several wooden doors after they made in out of the chambers, she tried to hold off not to lean into him too much but over the pain that was still there she let it slide. Instead of just letting the pain go away on it own, she focused all of her chakra to the areas that bruised her and when she was done they were already at a wooden door with a black border around it.

"Here we are pinkie," Kisame grinned at her but she was now feeling better and aware of what he was calling her now, making her scowl.

"My name not fucking pinkie, you dumb shit. It Sakura, not pinkie! Got it fish-sticks?" she hissed at him which didn't fly so well with him on bit. He let her go; making her drop right on her ass and she gave out a huff and glared at him. Which made him give out a snicker before he grabbed her, throwing her into the room were he went in as well.

"Fuck you, I dare you do that again and see what happens," she barked at him as she stood up, brushing herself off but she stopped when she noticed all the men surrounding her. She made a quick glance at all of them, seeing only 3 familiar faces in the room. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame but the rest didn't register when she saw the others. One man had long blond hair that went into a ponytail with his bangs over his left eye but the eye you could she was a slim blue. Another was a two toned man, his left side was white while his right side was black with the color of yellow eyes and short green hair but what gave him his odd appearance was the two large venues fly trap that gave him a plant-like structure. The last one was a man that had black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face with long pronounced creases under his eyes but his eyes were the only things that made her keep her eyes on him for so long, they were the red three tomoe Sharingan. Those eyes made her think about all the hatred she had for Sasuke and when he came into her mind the name, Uchiha Itachi came as well and that was when she wanted to chock the life out of him.

"Whoa, not even long with Hidan and the cat has a foul mouth un," a snicker came from the blond man mouth.

"Shit, the pussy already had one." Hidan went into a defense

'**Hot! Sexy! Mine! All these guys ours all ours!'** A smirk was across the lips off inner but sakura didn't even listen to anyone she only saw Uchiha and that was the only thing she could think of until a cough snapped everyone into a silence state.

Sakura took her eyes off of Itachi and toward the front of her, she saw a dark wooden desk with a lap that lit up the whole room and another man that had medium length spiky orange hair with bore six piercing, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom. The other was a woman with short blue hair that had a large light blue flower in it, amber eyes and a small lip piercing.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura had just blurted out after the long silence that went on after the orange hair man coughed. The man glared at her for a second more before her spoke.

"Haruno Sakura we have taken you for your high use of medical-nin and great strength that has even surpassed the Slug Queen of Konaha. You shall—"

But before he could finish his sentence, the door swung open, making everyone head snap into the direction.

In the door was a man who wore an orange, swirl-patterned mask that revealed only his right eye and in his hands he had some yarn and a toy mouse. "Sorry Tobi late! Tobi heard we got a new kitty cat, so Tobi though of bringing some toys!" He yelled and almost everyone went into laughter except for the orange hair man, blue hair girl and of course Itachi but you could tell he was hiding it.

Sakura shot the man a death glare but before she could say anything the man at the desk yell out a "silence" that made everyone stop but Tobi was still out of the circle, standing there confused out of his mind when he looked at the girl.

"Now back to what I was saying. You shall heal Itachi's eyes and be are medic. Therefore that will make you a member of Akatsuki." The man said as he glared at Sakura but then at Tobi who was looking around for I guess a kitten still.

Sakura wanted to start a riot after hearing everything she has heard, first people not calling her by her name, second Tobi coming in and making people laugh at her, and third, this man in front of her was making her join and fix Itachi's eyes.

'Fuck no!" She yelled mentally,

'**Calm down, just give it a thought. What if we decline? It will keep us longer from are friends, family and home but if we corporate then we can escape when they least except it.' Inner claimed.**

'Your right…earn trust, then escape.' She smirked to her self.

She let out a sign when she felt eyes watching her and there were. Everybody was watching her closely except for Tobi, still he was looking for the kitty…Sakura let out a sigh and shrugged. "Fine, why not…" When she said this there was a nothing but silence until Tobi let out a yell again.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Tobi won't hurt you," he said after he squeezed the toy mouse. Again Sakura gave him a death glare as Hidan almost fell down from lack of air from laughing.

"I'm not a damn fucking cat! So fuck off!" she hissed at Tobi and Hidan while everyone else went into laughter now.

"Then why are you fucking hissing. Dose the pussy need to be let out!" Hidan roared with laughter still. Tobi looked at Sakura and when he did he dropped everything he had in his hands so he could glomp her.

"Leader-sama look! Tobi found the kitty! Can she stay in his room tonight?" He jumped off of her before she could kick the crap out of him, and he was in front of the desk now. Pain let out a sign as he looked passed Tobi to see Sakura.

"Sakura, you shall be staying with Tobi for the night and Konan will bring you your bags and clothes later on. The rest of you are dismissed until further noticed." He said before him and Konan made some hand signs and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Tobi shouted out with joy that he was the one to get to take care of the "kitty" first.

Everyone just looked at Tobi until he glomped Sakura again but this time she didn't hold back, she punched him and he went flying into the wall.

"Ah, why is kitty-chan so mean," he whimpered.

..........

**Ahhh I has an idea for a knew story now :3**

**so im working in two ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know everyone has been waiting for this new chapter and Im soooooooooo sorry. I been busy**

**since i been absent from school... :(**

**And i promise after this chapter it shall be updated minumum of 2-3 days after**

**each chapter and it shall be long :D**

**Also i know this part is short i just didnt want you all to wait even longer v.v;;  
**

XxXxX

SakuraPOV.

'Why is it we always get captured?' Sakura plainly asked her self as she followed the masked man known as Tobi toward his room. Even though Tobi was rambling on and on Sakura was too deep in thought on the matter of how she would be keeping her distance but still trying to befriend them and make her escape.

'**Let see we have out done Tsunade in strength and medic-nin. Also we're top Anbu leader and are the best medic-nin in all five countries. Did I leave anything else…oh and we're friends with a kyuubi. Now I'm sure I got every detail..." Inner explained with an annoyed tone. **

Sakura signed to herself knowing her inner self was right about every detail, but when she replayed the reasons in her head again, the one about Naruto stood out, making her whole body feel flimsy. '…could they also be keeping me to lure in Naruto…'

'**That also could be why to…not only for healing Itachi's eyes and helping them. We have to get out as soon as possible, or at least find a way to contact Konaha.' Inner continued the thought they were both having.**

With that last remark Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts and was back to reality when she bumped into something hard but at the same time soft. She shook her head rapidly, getting back to her self and after she did her eyes flew up, meeting the eyes of the blond man.

"Watch it, un," was all the blond headed man said before he walked off in the other direction. One of Sakura eyebrows twitched at how he acted toward her but the feeling she had toward him had changed when she saw something moving on his hand. A slight movement caught the eye of the roseate, which made her remember where she saw him before. It was the partner of Sasori the puppet user that was a missing nin of the Sand Village.

'He hates us…' Sakura pouted to her self when she remembered the memory of her killing Sasori.

'**You think! You killed his partner…you must have hurt him.' Inner buzzed. 'You know it going to be harder to earn his trust then the rest of them…right?' Inner poked her way at the point of the matter.**

'Yes, I know…' She signed to herself.

"Sakura-chan, we're here at Tobi's room!" Was all that Sakura heard before Tobi grabbed onto her arm and they burst into his room as if there was going to be an audience. When she got her balance she took in her surroundings and was amazed at how nice it was in his room. The walls were all white except for the left wall which was painted orange with the colors of grey and white mixed in. Of course he had the basics; bed, desk, couch, chairs, a bathroom of his own, dresser, table next to bed and a lamp.

While she observed the area a bulb light up in her head when she saw the one bed, "um…Tobi-chan where am I sleeping?" She asked, eyeing her roommate.

Tobi was already beside her when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Oh! Sakura-chan shall sleep with Tobi on his bed!" He said it more like a cheer then an answer, but that wasn't what got her off guard. She felt the warmth on her cheeks, thinking about her self sleeping in the same bed with another man—not person—a man. Her body shifted away from his, making his hold on her release when she did this Tobi head tilted to the side as he wondered why she would move away.

He stood there, still in confusion until he felt the way her chakra levels where acting, swaying in and out of her, which made a bulb flick on in his head, she must me tired. He moved toward her, grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her toward the bed. "Come on Sakura-chan! Time to go beddy bye time," he cheered again while pulling a now alarmed konuchi closer and closer to the bed.

Sakura was snapped out of her "little moment" when she felt the jolt on her arm and her feet sliding against the wooden floor. "Wait, why don't I just sleep on the floor…yeah, the floor I have horrible back problems. So I have to sleep on the floor!" She played off but Tobi wasn't that stupid…well okay, yea he was but he didn't care.

"Tobi says no! Sakura-chan needs to get her beauty sleep or she will get winkles and look like a raisin! Plus wood is hard so Tobi thinks it better on your back if you sleep on a comfy mattress!" He chirped while pulling harder on her wrist.

She kept on protesting as he did the same and while the bickering kept on, Sakura had been using all her strength but it still didn't help. Tobi, himself was still not even using all his strength, but what he did next wasn't on purpose and he didn't even know he had it in him until he felt the weight of the blossom on top of his body.

The pressure of the impact made the bed underneath them make a crick and when he felt her sift her weight slightly the bed gave in. All there was now was hardwood floor and some how Tobi was now the one that lay on top of her. There was just silence until the groan of pain hit Sakura head like a hammer. Her eyes opened slowly while feeling the pain and when she did, she notice what had happened. Her body was stuck in between the masked man, both his arms on each side of her head that held his weight off her and her legs between his knees.

The next thing that could be heard was the door crick open with the soft voice of Konan. "Tobi…Sakura-chan it time for--," was all that escaped her lips before the gasp and the foot steps running toward the room.

XxXx

**Me: I dont own any thing that relates to Naruto because if**

** i did i would so put Sakura in with akatsuki !!**

**Hidan:Oh just happy fucking day! Like we need another PMSing crazed chick on the team!**

**-Konan appear out of no where and grabbs Hidan by the ear-**

**Konan: Im telling Pain!**

**-she says while pulling him-**

**Hidan: Nuuu! He going to stick me with the fucking crack head!!**

**Me: Um...soo...till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok…again I'm sorry for the long up date!! I have been working on so many English papers lately. It horrible! But I'm on a role with writing, so you should be getting an update every weekend now or sooner **

**Right now I'm already half way through with chapter 5! So soon, believe me.**

**Also I do not own any thing of Naruto unless I make extras into the story!**

**I know the chapters have been short but chapter 5 will be longer that a promise.**

XxXxX

_The next thing that could be heard was the door crick open with the soft voice of Konan. "Tobi…Sakura-chan it time for--," was all that escaped her lips before the gasp and the foot steps running toward the room._

XxXxX

Tobi couldn't move when feeling her body pressing against his, even when sensing someone coming down the hall where his room sat. When he heard a whimper slip through her tender lips he shifted his weight with ease to be careful not to hurt her further, but when there bodies left each others, something in the core of his stomach altered. What was this feeling?

He mentally shook his head to get the grow test question that was working his thoughts, when he heard another whimper escape the kunoichi again. His head drifted down wards to see what had harmed the young girl, and caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes gazing at him with a scarlet tint across her cheeks. He took in her impression and was confused until he noticed there position.

She rested on the cold hard wood floor with himself over her body…her body. His eyes strolled down from her gaze and inspected each part of her body with caution before she noticed what he was doing.

The length of her slender toned neck…

With out notice, his body eased it way closer toward the girl.

The way her collarbone was almost visible but was covered by her red top…

Closer he moved…

The way her red top barely covered her smooth skin of her shoulders…

Closer…

The way the top showed off her curves she hid underneath…

Yet another moan escaped the girl beneath him, making his eyes drift back to her face.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered before feeling a grip on the end of his collar.

Everything went in the blink of an eye with cursing ringing in his ears while seeing the blossom get smaller and smaller the further he got.

* * *

_'**Oh my god,'**_ of course inner was freaking out about the whole situation while Sakura, herself was in shock. Not even her head that had been nagging her through the whole awkward situation. She pushed herself up onto her hands while her legs curled there way under her bottom. She just sat there replaying everything that had happened before Tobi had been snatched away.

'Wait, snatched…oh my—please tell me—no please…' before she could complete her thought the beating feeling flowed back through her head, making her wince. Her free hand that wasn't keeping her up made it way to her aching head. With the green settle glow of chakra healing her head she felt eyes watching her which snapped her out of her area safe into area of panic.

Before she could say a word or even see who all witness the incident the unpleasant and loud mouth that she had grown to hate—not even knowing him, speak out. "Seems our little pussy wants be licked clean," Hidan had pronounced with a smirk plastered across his lips.

Sakura head snapped up giving the not so immortal anymore her death glare but was settled when she saw who was all standing in the door way. Konan, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan. Why was this happening to her...

* * *

** In Pain Office.**

"Are you fucking crazy!" Pain had Tobi by the collar against the wall, giving him a stare down.

"Get you hands off of me before I make sure you have no part in this organization any more," Pain settled his anger, letting his grip on Tobi be release. Tobi had turned his back toward Pain making his way to the couch that sat on the other end of the room, taking his seat with a scowl but was un-seen because of the mask her wore.

"She has to change rooms. She can not say in my room." Tobi let out after the wave of silence flowed through the room.

One of pain's eyebrows shot up with wonder, watching Tobi actions. "Put her with some one else. I even doubt she would be comfortable staying wit me after that little incident happening."

"What with the change of plans. You said so your self you wanted her to stay with you before she even arrived." Pain pointed out, making Tobi lean back in his seat with his head viewing the ceiling of the office they sat in.

"Just change the arrangements. If she stays with me further...I believe there will be some...let just say unpleasant sounds echoing through the whole base..." Tobi eyes narrowed at this statement knowing just how horrid it would be knowing what he would do.

As for Pain he had a disgusted look across his face, not even wanting to think not much hear what would happen. "Well, then it settled. She needs a new guard. Have any ideas?"

Letting Tobi sink into his thoughts, ranging through the member he could only find one who would keep his hands off her and not try to kill, rape, or even touch her. "Itachi..." was all he gave before leaving.

* * *

She was so deep in though that she wasn't even listening to Hidan remarks about her fucking the mask man.

'His voice...it was so different...' Sakura couldn't get that voice out of her mind. A shiver reached her spine remembering how smooth but husky at the same time it was. It wasn't his voice, the voice of a child on crack. Something was up and she was going to find out what.

A slight touch on her shoulder made her snap out of her thoughts and her eyes skipped to meet sea blue ones looking at her with concern?!?! "Hey. Are you okay, un. " She just stared like a complete idiot until something clicked in her head.

"Oh...sorry I was...uhh in thought." She had to think before she spoke.

"What ever, un. So are you hungry or what? Yeah." She was so taken back at his change of attitude that she felt her self twitching.

"So, since the puss is putting out who gets her next?" Hidan had interrupted there little not going any where conversation.

'Whoa when did he even get here!' Sakura mentally yelled.

**'Well miss lost in thought. While you almost ran into a door, I took over your body to make sure you didn't kill us.' Inner explained with a smirk playing her lips.**

'What are you taking about?'

**'Like i said you think to much! I bet you didn't even notice where your sitting?**

She gave a quick glace and saw herself sitting at the kitchen table where she saw a few members of the Akatsuki sitting around her.**  
**

"Well she is fair game wouldn't you say." A sinister voice woke her from the chat she was having with her self and located the one who it belonged to. Of course it was Kisame!

"I'm what?!?! I'm no whore! I dare any of you to touch me and see what happens!" Sakura spat before she made her way out of the kitchen and to her room.

**Okay! I finally had time! Whoot! Well I know you all are probably mad at me for the**

**long long long wait v.v I understand!!**

**but i tried! Well with out my friend great help (she wrote some) I wouldn't be having this up**

**right now so thank her!!**

**lol love you 33**

**Oh and by the way vote on who you think should get Sakura!!!**

**o.o!!!**

**Also who has a myspace and roleplays!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am quit happy with this chapter :D**

**I'm also caught up with my anime! Whoot! lol**

**well, i hope you enjoy!!**

**Oh and I do not own anything in Naruto!!**

**But I wish i did D: I would have never killed Pervy sage ;o;**

**R.I.P Jiraiya!!**

**(Tiny bashing!)**

**Also R&R :3  
**

**Tobi **

**(He so not a good boy anymore x3)**

"_On your knees," he demanded to the blossom that stood in front of him with a rosy tint spread across her cheeks. The girl obeyed but was hesitant before planting her self on her knees in front of him. When seeing the erection making a tent in his pants, Sakura moved closer to him. Slowly she fiddled with his pants zipper, teasing the now scowling Tobi who was holding back a growl. He wanted so much to feel the cherry's lips wrap around his man hood. He thrusted his hips forward, giving the girl a sign that he wanted it NOW._

_A smirk played on her lips when she started to unzip his pants, letting them drop. Unbuttoning his boxers, his erection popped out of his pants; Sakura hungrily took it in with her eyes. Looking up at Tobi between haze lusted eyes, he nodded. With that one nod she brushed her thumb over the slit of his man hood, making Tobi's breath hitch inside his throat. Her hand moved down the shaft and back up at a slow rhythm until she heard a low growl escape the man that hovered over her._

"_Stop teasing me dammit!" Tobi body was hunched over hers, his head hanging down between his arms that were resting on the wall be hide them. Sakura just smirked at the word that came out of the man. She planted her lips on the tip of his cock, letting her tongue explore him. Trailing her tongue down the shaft and back up, she heard the heavy breathing escaping the man lips, and it was all because of what she was doing._

_Heavy breathing escaped his lips feeling her tongue travel around him until he gasp feeling his entire shaft being enclosed by a moist cavern. His eyes shot open to meet round green orbs watching him. When she began moving, small moans now escaped him; his finger nails digging into the wall they rested on. She moved faster leaving saliva coating him each time she came up. She felt the pre cum peeking from the tip of his man hood and that was when she knew he was getting to his climax._

"_Sa-Sakura…I'm going…to cu-"_

He woke up with sweat beading down his forehead and a jerking erection making a tent in his pants. _Fuck! _ He signed to him self when he started to ease him self off of his new toned bed. Swiping the sweat from his forehead, his eyes shot to the door, seeing the lock on it remain locked, then drifting back now to the throbbing he felt in his pants. _Stupid damn dream…it couldn't have been about taking over the world…no, it had to be about her!_ He thought while unzipping his pants then boxers while a scowl formed his facial expression when his hand gripped his shaft, relieving stress.

**Sakura **

**(You know I hate Sakura haters! You shouldn't hate! You should hate KARIN!!! :3)**

'I wonder why I have to change rooms…' Sakura walked down the hall toward Tobi's room lost in thought after exiting the leader's office.

'**So you don't mind staying in his room after what happened?' Inner grinned when knowing what buttons to press.**

'W-what, N-no, I don't…w-well…it wasn't on purpose!' She stuttered before she came up with a reason.

'**That maybe, but I know you saw him eyeing our body.' Inner smirk grew wider with a hint of lust filling her eyes.**

'Shut up! You maybe a slut but I am not!' She spat with venom filling her words.

'**Oh, but don't forget who I am my dear bubblegum. I am you.' Inner stepped closer toward her outer self and when she did outer took a step back.**

'You maybe me, but you will never be released from this darkness.' She kept backing up every time Inner took another step forward until she felt her back press against a cold surface. _Oh fucking great!_

**Inner laughed at the words herself thought. 'Oh bubblegum, what foul language you have learned.' Inner closed the gape between them, pressing her body against her outer. 'You need to stop holding back your urges. You have them you can't deny it. I feel what you feel. So, stop holding back, relax.' Inner breathed down her outer neck before she disappeared, leaving her outer in her own thoughts.**

Sakura took in a deep breath. 'I hate you…' She let out, not because she hated inner herself it just when she was right.

She made her way to Tobi's door, to get her things she had left in there and to say good bye, but really hoped he wasn't there. When she reached her hand to turn the knob she heard a muffled sound coming from inside. That was when her whole body froze in place. What was going on in there? She wanted to know until she heard it again but this time she heard a name…her name.

"S-Sakura-chan…" A shiver raced down her spin hearing her name called out in a moan. She closed the space between her and the door, holding her weight when she rested her ear against the door to listen to him.

**Tobi **

His hand was pumping up and down his shaft while thoughts of her created his man hood to jerk in response. It was killing him, that just by thinking of her made him feel this good. His hand gripped tighter around himself, feeling the friction between the strokes. His back was arched, his head thrown back on his pillow when he pumped faster.

"S-Sakura-chan…" He moaned each time his hand slid up. By the time he was ready to cum, he heard a whimper coming from be hide the wooden door that made an exit from the room. _Shit! _He pulled his pants back on and jumped from his bed, to the door, hoping, just hoping he was just hearing things. Oh, but he wasn't when the door had slung open and he saw her. There she was; her back leaning against the wall in front of his bed room door.

The first couple of buttons of her red shirt were snapped opened revealing quit a bit of cleavage while one of her hands were pressed against the wall keeping her weight at bay as the other hovered over her core. She was pleasuring her self? Did she hear him? Was this his doing?

He couldn't hold back seeing the girl he had just dreamed about, pleasuring herself right in front of his eyes, and right in public to. His eyes scanned the halls that his room sat in, they were clear. Drawing back to her, he meet her glimmering green eyes looking at him with shock and embarrassment covering her face. He took a step toward her, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her into the room.

**Sakura & Tobi **

**(This reminds me of a song xD Boom boom boom I want you in my room D)**

Her back slammed savagely into the velvets of his new toned mattress and sheets. The air gushed from her lungs, the impact stunning her as her vision blurred momentarily. The weight settling on her chest did not help as she choked for much needed air while being acutely aware of the waist securely tucked between her thighs. "T-Tobi-san," she breathed.

He shifted unneeded weight off of her when he heard her muffled voice and enough so he could look at her beautiful face he longed to see again. Silence fell between them until he broke it with a light chuckle. "Sakura-chan," he breathed her name as he drifted closer to her body, feeling her heat mix with his. "Tell me now, how moist are you?" He grinned ear to ear be hide his mask already knowing the answering.

Pink started to cover her cheeks when he asked this question, making her fidget in his hold he had her in. This only made Tobi chuckle at her feistiness until she hit an unpleasant spot that made a growl immerge through clench teeth, making him push his weight back on her, straining her from moving again. "I would revise you not to do that again unless you want to be punished," he growled playfully.

"Pl-please..." she couldn't take it anymore, the pressure of his waist pressing against her things. It was sending so many feeling through her body, but mostly it all came down to the throbbing she felt down south.

Her pleading sent a chill through his body and all the blood from his head to his now rising tent in his pants. "Sakura-chan…" he took in a deep breath when letting the back of his knuckles brush her cheeks. He watched her through the hole in his mask when her body grew stiff and their sight crossed paths.

Before he knew it one of Sakura arms lifted toward his mask, but he didn't stop her. Soon enough she would find out, so why not now. Her small hand gripped the edge of the swirling mask, pulling with ease before it dropped to the floor next to the bed. A gasp flowed between her cherry lips, taking in his features. (a/n I'm to lazy to describe his face and plus I don't know what he looks like, except the left side of his face…which looks old! Eeeewww!! But idc! Tobi still hot in my fantasies 3 )

"Tobi-san…" was all she could say before his lips meet hers. The kiss becoming immediately passionate, her hands wrapping around his head, pulling him deeper in, to deepen the kiss they were sharing. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she replied almost instantly. Opening her mouth, Sakura sent her tongue into Tobi's to explore. She ran it over his teeth, and tickled the sides of his mouth with it. She retreated her tongue back into her own mouth before biting gently on his still wandering tongue.

He drove his hips deeper in between her thighs in response for capturing his tongue with her teeth. Another low moan burned from her, making her release his tongue. His heavy breaths grazed the crook of her neck and the muscles in her arms strained from being pinned firmly above her head. His other hand was still hooked under her knee drawing it up beside him, allowing him to settle further between her legs. Sakura couldn't help the tingling of her body, his weight resting so firmly against her.

"Miss cherry likes to play rough, huh?" He whispered; his warm breath gazing the crook of her neck.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura took in many threatening images flooding throughout her mind, making the already tingling feeling that spread through her body charge. He wasn't helping much either, since she could feel his bulge pressing deeper against her base. She couldn't move. She couldn't get free. So the only thing she could do is be free.

She let him place kisses across her neck, she let him nibble his way done to her collar bone, she even let his free hand travel under her shirt, but the feeling of his warm breath clashing with the heat of her chest drove her nuts. He had opened the remaining buttons on her shirt, revealing her black lace bra with out her even aware of it happening.

Small moans escaped her lips feeling his tongue glide the curves of her breast as he thrusted his hips forward, making the sensation between them greater. His grip loosened, letting her hands be free to dance in his raven locks until a small knock on the door froze them both.

"Sakura…" He breathed, subtracting all his weight off of her. He sat at the edge of the bed, waiting to see for another knock to be heard again, but nothing. The bed shifted under him as Sakura sat up, her shirt falling down her curves when sitting up to face him.

"T-Tobi-kun," she called out his name, making his gaze from the floor to her face. He didn't know what to do. He had so many things going through his mind that he wanted so much to fall asleep. He watched her, his expression showing no bounds. And there it was another knock. He let a silent sign pass before he got up, walking slowing to the door, but not be fore he got his mask.

"I would cover up if I were you." He said low enough for only she could hear and she gladly did so. Getting up from the bed, she heard him say the one name she never wanted to hear again, but sadly being were she was there would be no way for that to happen.

Grabbing her bag, she turned to see the man that she hated standing next to the now mask Tobi in the door way. Him, Uchiha Itachi.

**lalalalala..**

**I had a dream about some fish, there names where Karin, Sakura, and Kakashi :D**

**There was also a kitty named Kisame...**

**well Kisame was hungry and all there was there, was a small pound with the 3 fish.**

**Kisame slowly walked his way to the pound and made a move that sent a thrill.**

**He swiped his paw and there she was flopping against the ground. **

**He took his paw, putting all his weight to its neck and slowly the fish became limp.**

**And there she lay beneight his paw...the royal bitch of them all, Karin!!**

**. I know it a stupid dream xD**


	6. I

_**OoOoO**_

Finally Chapter 5 is up...well, it has been up for a week. I just forgot to tell you...

Coughs. "Well, I hope you all like it because now I have writers block." Sweat drops.

"I also remembered I had two accounts on FanFiction. So, I may switch to my other account then this one." Eyes narrow.

"I'm still going to continue Akatsuki love Bird. Really I am, but I'm going to work on a new story for now." Smiles.

"The title is still unknown even to me..." Glares at Sakura.

"But it will be about Sakura!" (Of course) Death daggers at her.

"She will be a whole new women! This shall be a story unlike any other..."

"That's right!" Sakura chirped out, interrupting me. "Ima be a neko!" She purred.

Botty bumps Sakura. "Like I was saying..." Sticks tongue at Sakura then continues. "Yes, she becomes a neko!But how? You have to read and find out!" Nods with pleasure.

"Oh and no it's not a jutsu! That so original...I keep it low." Sweat drops again.

_**OoOoO  
**_

"Oh, and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in Akatsuki love Bird or my new story, please feel free to Pm me or leave a review." Smiles.

Love VampDiva 3


	7. II

Hey everone! Yep I am back on track with this story but I will be editing it and also may move.

AkatsukiXSakura are not really working in this story or it might be because I rushed into the story.

So I will be adding and deleting text that is needed and not.

Now if you have any ideas on what you would like to see in this story, please tell :)

Just leave a review or message me and you never know, I may just add it!

-Grimmy


End file.
